


Kittens in the Rain

by MizuLeKitten



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cats, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, You asked for fluff and I literally give fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 10:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17364332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizuLeKitten/pseuds/MizuLeKitten
Summary: Keith comes home with a little surprise that neither of them planned for.





	Kittens in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry to my amazing giftee because I could have sworn I posted this, but apparently I didn't. So sorry again.

 

Hunk stared at his fiance in disbelief. No. Disbelief wasn’t the right word. Contrary to many people’s opinions, Keith was a giant sap. He was and is the epitome of the bad boy with a heart of gold. He wasn’t even much of a bad boy -- he cried when they watched disney movies (some he critiqued, but most he cried). He was simply focused. Focused Keith was actually really cute. He got this little pout, would lean forward to watch the object of his perplexity, a narrowing of eyes that so many people took as a glare but was simple observation…

Where was he?

Right. Keith and how he was a bit late getting home -- nothing new there. He tended to stay after work or stay longer at the shelter they volunteered at. Hunk had taken the day off to see the play his nephew was in. (He did amazing.) He had gotten home before Keith, and started dinner. Back to a normal routine. Keith would come home, probably forgot his umbrella, so they’d have to take a detour to get him warmed up, not that either of them would complain.

This? This wasn’t a part of the plan.

Keith shifted on his feet, not meeting Hunk’s eyes. Water dripped from his hair and clothes. Soaked through. Normal. A waterlogged box in his hands that was meowing? Not normal.

“Why do you have a box full of cats?” Hunk turned down the burner, knowing this was going to distract him from what was on the stove.

“Kittens,” as if the distinction was an important one. To Keith, it probably was. He liked calling things what they were.

“Okay,” he stepped closer, peering at the box that was still making soft noises, “why do you have a box full of  _ kittens. _ ”

“I, uh, found them on my way home,” he held the box closer, as if Hunk would take it from him. He probably didn’t even realize he was doing it, “it said to just- to take them.”

“So you took them.”

“It's raining out,” he said, as if that was an explanation.

Hunk sighed. It  _ was  _ a perfectly good explanation. He wasn’t actually upset. If anything, he’d be upset if Keith hadn’t. It’s why they were working for the shelter, after all -- they both abhorred the mistreatment of animals, and leaving kittens in a box out in the rain was mistreatment to a high degree. He held his hands out, “okay, show me the little cuties.”

Keith stepped forward, still clutching the box. He opened the top, part of it ripping as he did so. If they had stayed out any longer, the box probably would’ve crumpled around them.

Inside were five bundles of fluff that had Hunk cooing. He dipped his hand in, scooping up the biggest -- who honestly wasn’t that big. They had to be malnourished, and the water soaking their fur weren’t doing their size any favors. It was wrong, but they were here now.

A little pink nose lifted up towards him, twitching as another soft mewl filled the air.  _ Cute.  _ He fanned himself. Too cute. Illegal cute.

“Please don’t cry on the kitten,” Keith said. His smile betrayed his amusement, shoulders finally relaxing. His grip loosened on the box, allowing it to move closer to Hunk so he could peer in.

“But they’re so cute!” He reached in for the other brown cat, so much smaller than the one already in his hands. He frowned; that wasn’t right. They should be getting fat off their mother’s milk and other foods. They shouldn’t have such size disparities, and they  _ most  _ certainly shouldn’t be soaked.

They were safe now. He had to focus on that.

He gently put the kittens back into the box, “bring them to the living room. I’ll grab some towels once I move the pot off the stove.”

“I can do it. You don’t have to stop cooking.”

“You have five adorable kittens there, mister, you couldn’t beat me off with a stick.”

~*~

“You’re getting them wet again,” Keith laughed.

“I can’t help it! They’re so cute, Keith,” Hunk cried as he pressed his fingers against the pale pink pads on the bottom of the gray kitten’s foot, “they have little toe beans. Itty bitty tiny toe beans!”

“All cats do,” Keith picked up the black kitten and a new towel, “we know this. We work at an animal shelter.”

“Don’t act like you haven’t been playing with them.” It was a past time of there’s at the shelter, when things were a bit quiet. They’d sit with the cats, let them come close. Some would let them play with toe beans, others didn't like it. The kittens didn’t seem to mind.

“No proof.”

Hunk placed the kitten down into the nest of blankets, “eyewitness account.” The kitten toddled towards it's siblings, and flopped beside the other, now dry, kittens.

“Eyewitness accounts can be faked,” Keith gently rubbed the black kitten’s fur, doing his best to absorb all the water, “and are typically inaccurate.”

“You’re a horrible liar.”

Keith didn’t dignify him with a response. Victory. He shuffled down, laying on his stomach so that he was on eye level with the kittens. “We’ll have to bring them to the shelter tomorrow.” It was the best way for them to find a good home.

“Yeah…” Keith lightly scratched behind the ears of the black kitten. He frowned down at the little group, gears turning in his head. No reason to rush. Keith would tell him what he was thinking when he was ready. In the meantime, he had four little kittens to play with.

“I’ve been thinking… we, uh, have a decent bit of money saved up, so it's not out of zone. Plus, there’s plenty of space here, and we’re not gone  _ all  _ the time, so…” he fiddled with the kitten’s paws, a nervous tick to replace the way he normally plays with his fingers and gloves.

Hunk sits up, tilting his head, “so?”

Keith huffed, “I just-- We have the room, and they- they’re pretty cute…”

Hunk felt a grin split across his face, “Keith are you suggesting we adopt one of the kittens.”

“If that’s, uh, okay with you, yeah.”

Hunk squealed, pulling Keith into a crushing hug (Keith barely had time to lift the kitten out of the way, above their heads), “of  _ course  _ I want to adopt a kitten with you!”

Keith laughed, melting into the hug. He lowered his arms, the black kitten taking the opportunity to crawl onto Hunk’s shoulder as the hug was returned. “I’m glad.”

“We’re going to be cat dads.”

“Mmhm.”

Hunk’s face blanched, “Oh no.”

“What?” Keith pulled back, such clear concern on his face. Hunk didn’t feel bad. He didn’t have time to. This was horrible. Impossible. They could never solve this:

“Which one do we pick?”

Keith opened his mouth, only to close it with an audible click, eyes going wide. “Fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [MizuLeKitten on Tumblr](https://mizulekitten.tumblr.com/) or [MizuLeKitten/@le_mizu on Twitter](https://twitter.com/le_mizu)


End file.
